Birthday Surprise
by Starlight Prime
Summary: This is a one-shot. This is dedicated and written for my best friend Awesomo3000. It's his birthday!


**This is for my best friend Awesomo3000! His birthday is today (May 4th) ! Happy birthday,my friend! So,anyway,this is obviously a one-shot and is just for him! Because of him,I'm on the Autobots' side and not the Decepticons' anymore! Thanks,bud. And,again,I'll say this: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

Jack looked around the parking lot of the bus station,eagerly awaiting the arrival of his pen pal Charlie from England. A blue and red bus pulled up to the docking bay and the door opened. People flowed from the door with their bags and entered the building. Jack looked as a teenage boy stepped off with his bag and stood,looking around;finally meeting eyes with Jack. The boy smiled and waved and made his way towards Jack.

As he arrived to Jack,he gave Jack and hug and said, "Well,it's good to be off that dreaded bus. There was a guy next to me who had a chicken in a cage. But the weird part is,the chicken wasn't in the cage at all!" He and Jack laughed briefly,before Charlie turned his attention to the shiny blue motorcycle behind Jack. "Woah. Sweet wheels,there,Jack. It's as beautiful as you told me. That's our ride to wherever I guess?"

Jack nodded. "Yep. I'll put your bag on the back. You go ahead and hop on. There's a spare helmet under the seat if you need it." With that,he took Charlie's bag and placed it on the back of his motorcycle and strapped it on. He went back to his seat and climbed on,Charlie already on and ready to go.

"Let's jet." Charlie said.

Jack revved up the engine and sped out of the parking lot. He kept driving until he reached a small building. He and Charlie climbed off and Jack got Charlie's bag. They entered the building and charlie looked around. "Huh,this doesn't look like the house you told me about in your last letter,mate."

Jack sighed. "We moved. Kinda unexpectedly .Anyway,this is where I hang now. I'll out your bag here on this bed. You go ahead and check out the place if you want."

Charlie nodded. "Alright." He looked around and examined his surroundings. His eyes drifted back to where the motorcycle was. It was driving away with another person on it. He tilted his head in curiosity and watched as it drove away. He shook it off. _Eh,calm down there,Charlie. The chicken man is getting to ya. _

-Next day-

Jack,Raf and Miko were in a corner softly whispering something when Arcee,Bulkhead,Wheeljack and Bumblebee walked up.

"Uh,Jack,what's going on?" Arcee asked.

The kids stopped and spun around. "Um," Jack said, "As you know my friend Charlie is visint from England. And,well,his birthday is today. And I was hoping to throw a surprise birthday party for him. You wanna help?"

The blank looks on their faces was hilarious. "Um,what's a surprise party?" Arcee asked.

"And what's a birthday?" Wheeljack asked.

-Later-

"Alright,Jack,what're you trying to hide from me? Why am I blindfolded?" Charlie asked as Jack led him somewhere.

"You'll see. Just hold on a second." Jack let go of his friend's arm and walked to the building's door;throwing it open. He then walked back to Charlie and took his arm again,leading him inside. As soon as they were in,he closed the door again and took off Charlie's blindfold.

"SURPRISE!"

Charlie jumped and cried out slightly in surprise. He saw seven large robots standing around him along with our other humans. A black adult male and an adult female and two human 's eyes were wide with amazement as he stared mainly at the robots.

"Uh,Jack,question. Who and WHAT re they!?" He said.

Jack chuckled. "Charlie,this is Team Prime. Meet Optimus Prime,Ultra Magnus,Ratchet,Arcee,Wheeljack,Bulkhead and Bumblebee."

" what's this for?" Charlie asked.

"Your birthday!" said an Asian girl running up to him. She gave him a quick hug and then grabbed her electric guitar from nearby. "And I'm gonna play you a slamming jam for your birthday,British dude!"

Charlie cocked an eyebrow. "British dude? Is that supposed to be an insult or-?" He was interrupted by Miko's music blaring from the amps.

The part raged on.

-the next week-

Charlie stood in the doorway of the bus. He turned to Jack and smiled at him and past him at the vehicles parked there. The Autobots,he now knew. He looked at Jack and nodded. "Thanks,Jack,for the party. It was great."

Jack smiled." Ah,no problem. Glad you got to come.."

Charlie turned and started to walk into the bus.

"Charlie?" Jack said.

Charlie stopped and turned. "Yes,Jack?"

"Happy birthday." he said.

Charlie smiled. "Thanks. Good luck with the war."

And with that,the bus driver closed the door and the bus pulled out into the horizon.

**I know it's not my best but I was completely out of ideas on how to exactly word it. But anyway,here it is! HAPPY BIRTHDAY,AWESOMO3000!**

**Please,readers,review! Show your appreciation! **

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**AND,AWESOMO3000,THANKS FOR BEING MY FRIEND! **


End file.
